Ape Atoll
Ape Atoll is an island in southern Gielinor. It is inhabited by monkeys, who are ruled over by King Awowogei. Its capital city is Marim. It is only accessible to players who have started the Monkey Madness quest. Players who have not taken the form of a monkey using a greegree will find that all non-player characters will be aggressive, regardless of the player's combat level. It should also be noted that some monsters are poisonous and can do high damage. There is a Teleport to Ape Atoll spell which can be used after Freeing King Awowogei in Recipe for Disaster. The only way to travel there is via Daero (after and during Monkey Madness) at the second floor of the Grand Tree; or with the teleportation spell Teleport to Ape Atoll (after completing Recipe for Disaster). Players who want to travel back to Ape Atoll after Monkey Madness, have the choice to accept Daero's reward first (which includes attack, strength, defence and hitpoints experience) or wait for an Evil Tree to appear there. The Evil Tree Distraction and Diversion is the last way to get back to the island after Monkey Madness. This is currently the only was that a level one defence pure can obtain the Gloves (adamant) without talking to Daero. Initiate pures can obtain Gloves (rune) in a similar fashion. Island Features Prison Players are thrown in prison as a part of the Monkey Madness quest. Players should avoid the two guards - Trefaji and Aberab - at all costs. If not avoided, players will be beaten back into their cell and their attempts to escape will be foiled. The prison is also home to a group of three laid-back gnomes of Lumo, Bunkdo and Carado. The corner of the prison is a small room where players can hide from the guards after escaping, and is home to a tiny poisonous level 1 spider. Players can escape their cell (they will also be thrown into the same cell) by picking the lock, and escape the building while the guards are changing shifts. The guards take it in turns to patrol while the other waits in the guardroom. They will go down the passage to the cells where they will pace up and down two times before returning to the guardroom to change shifts. The Temple Also known as the The temple of Marimbo. Located at the northeast corner of the city, the temple is home to several Monkey Guards. The temple is a very popular training area, due to the fact that there are two prayer altars inside. Players can use the Protect from Melee prayer to avoid damage and battle the Monkey Guards without getting damage. Monkey Guards will beat their chests to restore hitpoints, making the temple an effective long-term training location. Up the stairs near the altar is Hafuba and in the northwest corner there are the three monkeys: Iwazaru, Kikazaru, and Mizaru, who are involved in the Freeing Awowogei subquest of the Recipe for Disaster quest. Marketplace The marketplace has several stalls, some of which can be stolen from for Thieving experience. There is also one general store. *Daga's Scimitar Smithy - one of only two known sources of the Dragon Scimitar, the other one being an extremely rare drop from Cockroach soldiers. *Tutab's Magical Market *Hamab's Crafting Emporium *Solihib's Food Stall - bananas *Ifaba's General Store Agility Course The Ape atoll has the best training ground for high level (70-75 is recommended to begin training here) Agility training (up to level 90, after that the Dorgesh-Kaan course is a better choice). With lower agility levels, the failure rate on the obstacles here makes efficient training unfeasible. A ninja greegree is required for access to the course. Hardwood Trees Ape Atoll features a decent supply of hardwood trees. Just outside the main gate there are mahogany trees. Also, on the southeast part of the island there are three teak trees. The mahogany tree is reasonably close to the Ape Atoll teleport. The teak trees are not as conveniently located, but by using a duelling ring to teleport to Al Kharid and the Gnome glider system, trips to the bank and back to the teak trees can be made in as little as ninety seconds. However, the teak trees are very good for woodcutting experience once a player's Woodcutting level is above 90. Many players train to level 99 by "powercutting" these teak trees. Simply cut and drop. It is possible to gain over 75,000 experience points per hour doing this. Jungle flora and fauna In addition to the hardwood trees: Flora * Pineapple trees - useful for emergency food, especially if you have a knife * Jungle bush * Tropical tree * Jungle grass * Jungle plant * Roots * Creeping plant Fauna * Jungle snake lvl 24 * Jungle spider lvl 37 * Bird level 5 and lvl 11 Ape Atoll Dungeon (Ranged training) The entrance to the Ape Atoll Dungeon is found in the jungle area. The NPCs in this multiway combat dungeon are a great place to use Red Chinchompas for some extremely fast ranged training. The monsters are aggressive and roam around in a multiplayer area, so a single projectile can hit multiple targets with substantial overall damage and the corresponding high ranged experience rates. Players can also use Ice Burst there to gain similarly fast Magic XP. However, Ice Barrage is less popular due to its high cost. Personalities Monkey: *King Awowogei *Dugopul *Hamab *Solihib *Aberab *Trefaji *Monkey Child *The Monkey's Aunt *The Monkey's Uncle *Padulah *Ifaba *Daga *Kruk *Mizaru (See no evil) *Kikazaru (Hear no evil) *Iwazaru (Speak no evil) *Elder Guard *Uwogo *Muruwoi Non-monkey: *Karam *Carado *Bunkdo *Lumo *Garkor Music Unlocked *Anywhere - Gate to Marim *Monkey Madness - Northern part of the island *Island Life - Southern part of the island *Animal Apogee - Western part of the jungle Quests Parts of these quests take place on Ape Atoll: *Recipe for Disaster *Monkey Madness Category:Regions Category:Islands Category:Quest Locations Category:Sea